1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible holder by which some or all of a table, an umbrella and an outdoor grille may be coupled to a motor vehicle at a conventional trailer hitch. The collapsible holder is adapted to be conveniently folded into a compact package to facilitate the transport and storage thereof between uses.
2. Background Art
Families seeking recreation often choose to go camping or simply have a cook out. However, such out of doors activities can be complicated by the need to find a shaded camp site, a table and an open grille upon which to cook food. Consequently, in some cases, campers are required to carry with them bulky and space consuming cooking and camping equipment. In other cases, the campers must set up their cooking site far from their motor vehicle which increases inconvenience and leaves the family vehicle unattended during the cook out. In still other cases, the family may be subjected to a waste of time and/or disappointment if it is unable to find an outdoor grille which is available for use.
In order to avoid the aforementioned problems and potential inconveniences described above, it would be desirable to have available a compact, easy to use holder that can be conveniently coupled to the family vehicle to enable a picnic, cook out, and the like, to be held near the vehicle while avoiding the necessity of having to carry a table, a shade producing umbrella, and an outdoor grille while, at the same time, trying to find a suitable picnic area.
One example of a hitch mounted holder is available by referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,639 issued May 19, 1998.